


In A Moment He Knew

by lithicsgirl



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithicsgirl/pseuds/lithicsgirl
Summary: Gatsby's thoughts as he watches Nick and Daisy dance.Previously posted on ff.net





	In A Moment He Knew

        Jay sat nestled in the pillows on his couch watching the cousins dance happily together, as though for his amusement. A show meant just for him, and what a show it was. As Daisy smiled over at him he remembered their stolen time together five years ago. From their first meeting, his love for Daisy had been constant and consuming—giving him the strength to survive the war, to make his fortune and buy this house where he could reach out to the green light from his pier, so that its beckoning light would shine upon him as he slept and guide him to his love.  
He glanced at Nick with and saw his eyes light up in wonder and pleasure as he danced with his cousin in the home of his friend. Jay really had remembered those wide, bright blue eyes from his time in the Army. Nick had been a pleasure to watch even then, and in his mind he thought, ‘those eyes could be home’. He thought perhaps that he might have loved this soldier had they met under other circumstances and of course if he were not already wed to Daisy, if only in his heart.  
        Jay could not believe his luck as he first saw his new neighbor from his tower window—the same soldier with the summer sky eyes that he had so enjoyed watching and would enjoy watching again. As any smart man would do, he began to research this new neighbor. Oh, the joy he felt at discovering this man’s connection to his Daisy! His elation at the possibility to know the soldier as a dear friend and a means to bring his Daisy to him was beyond measure. He could not wait a moment longer, he penned an invitation to one of his parties in his best and most careful handwriting and had it sent to the young man immediately.  
        Upon their first meeting, he was immediately desirous to have this man like him, think well of him, be close to him. If he would help bring him together with Daisy, if Nick could be his champion in this task, as well as become his friend, what pleasure he would feel. And Nick was ever so willing to help him, to deceive his old friend by keeping secrets and abandon any ingrained moral code by bringing together his cousin, a married woman and himself, all for the sake of Gatsby, for him. Nick was special, a dear and precious friend who looked upon Jay in awe and devotion, Jay would do most anything to please him.  
        He thought of his beloved Daisy, all soft spoken words and golden hair brushing blushing cheeks, and her wondrously giving cousin with his broad smile and easy manners. How either of these beautiful, gentle creatures could fall under the sway of the demanding and crude control of Tom Buchanan was unimaginable. Buchanan’s demand for Nick’s complete and immediate attention at lunch the other day and complete dismissal of Jay had made his jaw clench. If this was the treatment of his friend, then how must he treat Daisy? Jay frowned to himself, they had to be released. They could be safe and free here, with him—Daisy in his arms and Nick by his side; there was no room for the likes of Tom Buchanan.  
        As Jay watched them twirl across the floor together, in each other’s arms but all the while keeping their eyes on him, on Gatsby, as though he were acting as their anchor providing stability to their dizzying path; he knew that they must be a pair, they had to be together and his. Here they could have the world at their feet. They could do as they pleased without that brute of a man to tow them along in his wake. No, they must belong to Gatsby, only he could give them all that they deserved and only they could make him happy. His loves, his dearest friends and companions. In that moment he was sure that he must keep them. They were his.


End file.
